Pluto
Pluto is one of the main antagonists of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a mysterious person who wants to resurrect Nemesis. He used to own 'Proto Nemesis' and now owns 'Firefuse Darkhelm AD145SWD'. He fused into the evil Nemesis along with Rago and created the Black Sun. Appearance Pluto wears a grey cloak that covers most of his body including his face just like the cloaks that the beylin fists wear. All that can be made out from his face is his nose and his eyes, although they are covered by his blue goggles. He takes off his cloak to reveal his true form in the opening theme: 'Brave Heart'. Information Not much is known about Pluto except that he tried to revive the great evil that is The Black Sun or 'Nemesis' by using the unknown power of the 'The Star Fragment' and is a part of an evil team. He is also able to use a dark power force and use it in his advantage, like when he attacked 'Dynamis'. He also claimed to be the descendant of the first owner of Nemesis: King Hades. He is cruel and cold as well. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury Pluto gave directions to his acquaintance, 'Johannes' to find an astronomer, named 'Yuki Mizusawa'. In 'Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 26|Orion's Whereabouts', Pluto met up with Dynamis and after having a short talk with him, Pluto took off his goggles and zapped Dunamis with a dark power that seemed to activate the jewel he wore on his chest. Pluto, then uses the power of Chris, Dynamis and Aguma, in the temple to awaken Nemesis. Doji brings Rago and the Nemesis Bladers to him. Pluto recognizes Rago as the Child of Nemesis. When Gingka and the legend bladers make it to Pluto, he launches his newly revealed Fusion Hades alongside the newly evolved Diablo Nemesis. Pluto is revealed to completely trust the prophecy of King Hades. Beyblade *Proto Nemesis (first owner) - Pluto's First Beyblade. He then gave it to Rago, the Child of the Black Sun, which evovled to DIablo Nemesis *Fusion Hades (Firefuse Darkelm AD145SWD) - Pluto's second beyblade, It was made by King Hades long ago. Battle Record BlackSun.PNG BlackSun4.PNG BlackSun8.PNG BlackSun9.PNG BlackSun5.PNG BlackSunTemple.PNG|Pluto's temple. BlackSun6.PNG|A picture of Pluto standing facing the temple. BlackSun7.PNG BlackSun2.PNG BlackSun3.PNG 128 27.jpg|Pluto using his evil powers on Dunamis. Beyblade 4D Plutos real eyes glow.png Beyblade 4D Pluto takes off his glasses.png|without his goggles on Beyblade 4D Plutos about to possess Dunamis.png|Pluto about to attack Dunamis 136 3.jpg pluto01.jpg Tv1324165499971.jpg Tv1324164804709.jpg pluto.1.jpg Ep392.jpg 142_1.jpg|Pluto in his tux 4Dvol16.png Trivia *When Pluto is unmasked, he looks like the age of 16-18 years old *Pluto means Hades in Roman which can conclude his name being Pluto and the Bey he owns, Hades. *Pluto was first thought to be the number 1 antagonist. *Pluto was first believed to be the first owner of Nemesis. However, this is proven to be false. *It is possible that Pluto is a Solar System Blader, due to the fact his Bey has the name of a planet (dwarf planet) in the solar system and because Dynamis and Tithi were considered Solar System Bladers before they became Legendary Bladers. Making it possible for Pluto to become one. *Due to the fact he merged with Rago, it is unknown if the merge killed him or not. {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Character